Spooked
by Oliviet
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are feeling things they haven't felt for years. As the title implies, post-Spooked from season 11. Lots of EO drama. Plan to throw in some random, perhaps disturbing, twists. Should be fun. Come read.
1. Elliot

**AN: This is post season 11's "Spooked." Contains spoilers from the episode, big time. Also from "Fault" but if you haven't seen "Fault" yet, you're crazy. The inner-workings of Elliot Stabler's mind are as follows. ;) Enjoy my lovelies! :)**

He hadn't felt like this in three years. Hadn't thought about her like this in three years. Hadn't _pictured _her like this in three years. And yet here he was, three years later, wanting nothing more than to run his fingers through that God damn hair of hers. It was long again like it had been…three year ago.

He didn't know if it was the hair, or if it was _him_ –that bastard who just kept waltzing back into their lives at the worst possible moments. (He'd always hated the FBI.) But one thing was for sure, his feelings for his partner had returned.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had started out like any other day. He and Olivia were trying to identify the victims they'd found the night before. They'd found the girl's driver's license and were interviewing her roommate, when it became apparent that someone was trying to break in to the girl's apartment. Guns raised, the detectives waited for the door to finally open. A gun was the first thing they saw.

"Detective Benson?"

Elliot's grip tightened on his gun.

"Agent Porter?"

It took him everything he had not to drop his gun right then and there. With his luck, it would have gone off and shot him in the foot. The moment he looked over at his partner and the FBI agent, he felt a familiar twinge. A twinge he thought he had long since suppressed.

As the case wore on, Agent Dickhead became more and more annoying. The more he flirted with her, talked to her, _looked _at her, the more Elliot wanted to punch him. Even when Olivia would return a smile or a look, it was still Porter he wanted to hit.

It posed a very puzzling question: why did he care so much? Was it because he knew the guy was a douche bag and didn't want to see his partner get hurt? Or was it because he wanted his partner all to himself? He didn't know and he was afraid to find out.

EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the tip came in that their main suspect would be at the JFK airport that afternoon, Porter decided he needed to come along "for the drugs." They were spread out through out the airport, looking for their suspect. Elliot spotted him and told Olivia to come over and help. She made her way over to where the man was standing. He envisioned the man pulling out a knife and slitting her throat. The victims had been killed that way…

The man started to lead her away, having made her for a cop. Elliot watched in horror as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her gun from the holster. One name was on the tip of his tongue as he called for backup to meet them in the parking lot: Gitano. But this time, the roles were reversed. This time _she_ was the one with a gun to her head and _he_ was the one holding her life in his hands. He'd never realized how hard this had been on her; not until now.

As he stood there silently begging him not to take away one of the only good things he had left in his life, she started talking to her captor. Through frantic tears, Olivia called him a liar and questioned him about the victims. It amazed Elliot how she was always so strong all of the time.

Then a shot was fired and both Olivia and Rojas went down.

"Olivia!"

He was in the bus station. Olivia was on the floor bleeding. He thought she was dead.

Elliot rushed to his fallen partner and scooped her up in his arms.

"It's okay. The blood's all his."

She was shaking as he held her. The sweet scent of her shampoo wafted into his nostrils and he had to resist the urge to bury his head in her hair. Elliot felt Olivia press into his embrace.

He scanned the crowd, trying to find the shooter. His eyes fell on Porter. _That son-of-a-bitch could have killed her!_ his head screamed. Now more than ever he wanted to punch the bastard, but he refused to let Olivia out of his arms.

When Olivia found the need to stand up, he reluctantly let her go. Some Suit approached them, wanting statements. He looked over at his partner, who still looked pretty shaken up.

"I'll go first," he told the Suit.

As he followed the officer away from the scene of the crime, he couldn't help but look back at her. Porter was talking to her and she was smiling. The twinge came back.

That night he'd laid awake in bed, unable to stop analyzing the day's situation. Porter had taken the shot he hadn't had the balls to take. In truth, the bastard had saved her life. And what had he, himself, done? Stood there in panic as a four-year-old event played on repeat in his head. _He _should've been the one to take the shot, to save her. That smile was meant for _him_.

She never smiled anymore, at least not around him. Four years later, the tension from the day when they had both chosen each other over the job was still present. It hadn't gone anywhere, only increased. He longed for the days before the tension, back when she actually talked to him.

Elliot found himself thinking back to three years ago.

"You're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. Who else would put up with me?"

Porter would. The thought made his blood boil. Olivia was too good for him. She was too good for anyone…

Kathy rolled over, taking the sheets with her. The last time Elliot had felt like this, he was in the process of getting divorced. This time he wasn't separated. This year she wasn't pushing for a divorce. He suddenly felt trapped. He was obligated to Kathy, but the wave of jealously that washed over him whenever he saw Porter and Olivia together was unbearable. He couldn't feel this way again. He was _married_. Olivia didn't belong to him; she was free to flirt with whomever she wanted.

But he couldn't deny the fact that he felt something. He couldn't deny the fact that he'd felt something four years ago when he thought Gitano had killed her. He couldn't deny that those feelings had never left.

He grunted and pulled back some of the sheets from Kathy. Elliot wanted Porter gone. The moment he showed up, these feelings he didn't want came back. He was sure that if Porter left, his feelings for his partner would go back to being platonic. Either that or at least his feelings would simmer down to something less…sexual.

EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO

The case wore on and Porter was still present and as annoying as ever. Then an interesting twist suggested Porter wasn't actually one of the good guys. Cragen had the "brilliant" idea to use Olivia as bait to find out.

Elliot found himself in her bedroom with Morales, waiting for Porter to come over for his date. He'd been in her apartment dozens of times, but never her bedroom. He had hoped that his first time in there would have been with her…

There was a knock on the front door, signaling that Porter was here. Elliot listened as his partner seduced the FBI agent in a sultry voice. He wondered how that voice would sound as he… _snap out of it Stabler! You're married! _

"You helped me through that whole thing with Simon and you saved my life three days ago. I never got the chance to properly thank you."

He knew she was kissing him now. Lately it had been her "you can trust me" tactic. First Stuckie, now…

The image filled his head of the two of them together. Porter's tongue down her throat and his hand working its way through her silky stands of hair… He shook off the frightening image and sent a text to Cragen to make the call. As Olivia's cell started ringing, Elliot realized she never wore her hair naturally anymore. He found her curls even more tantalizing.

Once Olivia had shooed Porter away because she "had a case," Elliot came out of her bedroom. He noticed something in her eyes that resembled sadness. He ignored it, like always, and asked her something about the case. He missed her response because he was too busy taking in the way her dress accented her curves.

EEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO

The case was finally coming to an end. They had Terri in custody and she'd just confessed. It was only a matter of time before they busted Porter's ass as well. Things would be normal again after that; he was sure of it.

But then Porter burst through the interrogation room door and demanded that Terri be released. Cragen came up behind him and explained he'd been given an order to let both Terri and Porter walk. He watched as Olivia's hands clenched into fists. Elliot hoped she was going to punch the traitor.

He excused himself from the room as she started yelling, but he didn't go far. Elliot watched them through the two-way mirror, needing to see where this was going. She asked him how he could just cover up the deaths of two people; asked him why he didn't trust her.

"It's a matter of National Security. Out feelings don't matter."

With that, Porter left the room leaving Olivia in tears. She stared into her reflection, but Elliot felt like she was staring right at him. He'd never seen Olivia Benson look so defeated.

**AN: You know what to do. ;) Send love!!!**


	2. Olivia

**AN: So for this chapter I basically took the first and reworked it through Liv's point of view. I know right now it's basically just the episode, but I promise the next chapter will be 100 percent original and delicious. ;) It'll be longer and have soooo much more dialogue too. Enjoy!**

She'd recognized his voice instantly; the moment he'd said her name. She'd felt her partner tense up beside her as Dean Porter entered the room. Elliot felt threatened by him, she could tell, but she couldn't figure out why. After a while, however, the reason became blatantly clear.

"Do you want me to give you ride a home?" Dean asked.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Elliot replied as though the question had been directed at him and not at her.

She stood behind him, mouth slightly agape at his response. He was jealous. Elliot Stabler was jealous of the man who had been her case agent in Oregon. What did he think had gone on between them? Why did he care?

At her lack of response, Dean simply left the precinct.

As the week went on, Elliot started acting stranger and stranger. It was so very clear to her now that he was jealous of Dean, but she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't because he was interested in _her_. It couldn't be. He was married, after all. He'd gone back to her, chose Kathy over…

No. He didn't choose Kathy over anyone. He simply went back to his wife, even though he'd already signed the divorce papers, and got her pregnant. The damn skank couldn't keep her legs together…

_No._ Olivia told herself again. It's just as much Elliot's fault as it is Kathy's, if not more. Besides, the two of them have been together since high school; they belong together. So why was it then that she felt a pang of betrayal whenever she thought about him going back to her?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The case eventually led them to the JFK to question their main suspect. Elliot radioed her, saying the guy was over where he was. Olivia made her way over there, only to be stopped by the suspect himself. He'd made her as a cop.

"Come with me or else I'll start shooting innocent bystanders."

He took her by the arm and led her out into the parking lot. She shot Elliot a pleading glance. Her heart raced as his arm snaked around her waist and seized her gun. He was holding it to her head now and she could feel worried tears stinging her eyes.

Elliot was out there, gun aimed and ready to shoot. She could tell he was thinking about the same warehouse she was. She didn't know what else to do, so she just started rambling about the victims. The look on Elliot's face screamed she was committing suicide by doing this. And maybe she was…

Olivia felt the man press the gun harder against her head. It took her everything she had not to start bawling. Then she heard a gun shot and was dragged to the ground with Rojas.

"Olivia!"

The subway station. That little boy.

Elliot was at her side instantly. His face became ghost white when he saw the blood on her neck. She assured him it wasn't hers. He swept her up in his arms, his head resting on hers. Olivia realized then that in their 11 years as partners, this was only the second time he'd hugged her, _held her_. There was no "thank God you're okay" moment after Gitano, only tension. After all of the near death experiences they'd had, this was the only time he'd chosen to physically comfort her.

She pressed deeper into his embrace, hoping it would stop her from shaking. Had his cologne always smelled like that? Olivia realized it then. Realized everything. She and Elliot…

Dean was walking towards them, and so was a Suit. Reluctantly, she pulled herself up and out of Elliot's muscular arms. He seemed as disappointed by it as she did. As Elliot left her to go give the Suit his statement, Dean approached her. He'd been the one to take the shot, the one who had saved her life. So why was it that the only person she wanted to be around at this moment was Elliot?

EEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOO

When Olivia found out that Dean had been covering up the "enemy's" asses the whole time, she wasn't exactly sure how she felt. He'd helped her so much with Simon and she felt a special connection with him. Cragen picked up on this and decided she was to play decoy and have him over for a dinner date.

As she waited for Dean's arrival, she couldn't help but think about how Elliot Stabler was in her bedroom right now…without her. Then she chastised herself for the thought. He was married with five kids. To him, she was nothing more than a good friend. A good friend he really cared about. A good friend he wanted to…

There was knock on her door, signaling Dean's arrival. She greeted him in her most sultry voice. He suggested they go out somewhere, but she told him she never got to cook for anyone. He noticed his phone had gone to bluetooth and Olivia joked about him Twittering their date. Dean couldn't know that Morales and Elliot were in her bedroom, trying to hack into his phone.

She lead him over to the couch where two glasses of red wine sat on the table in front of them.

"You helped me through that whole thing with Simon and you saved my life three days ago. I never got the chance to properly thank you."

She leaned in to kiss him. Olivia couldn't deny the fact that he was a good kisser, but somewhere in the back of her mind, something was telling her that Elliot would be better. Dean's hand came up and ran through her hair just as her cell phone went off.

"That's Cragen's ringtone. I'm sorry, I have to take this."

She made sure Dean heard Cragen mention Terri before she hung up and told him that she had a case. After he had left, Elliot came out of her bedroom. He asked her a question about the case and she noticed him staring at her chest as she responded. Most definitely jealous.

EEEEEEEEEOOOOOOO

Dean had known about the murders the whole time. He'd been covering up for Terri, and now the state was covering up for him. Cragen had been given the order to let them go. Olivia furiously started yelling at Dean. She couldn't believe that this man whom she had trusted so much was really just like the rest of them. He was nothing special.

She asked him why he didn't trust her and he told her it was a matter of National Security and their feelings meant nothing. As he left the room, Olivia couldn't help but think about the irony of the situation. When she'd left for Oregon, Star had instructed her not to tell Elliot because the less people who knew the better. Eco-terrorism was a matter of National Security after all… She'd been with Porter then, during this whole "National Security" issue. And now he was walking away from her for the same reason she had walked away from Elliot…

Olivia stared at her reflection in the mirror. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She felt like she'd cried more this week than she had when her own mother died. She hated that she felt so defeated. Dean Porter could not mean this much to her. And yet the thought of him leaving made her feel like she was going to be alone forever.

**AN: Reviews make my day. Make my day? :)**


	3. Magnets

**AN: Finally we have some dialogue! My favorite. :) Enjoy my sweeties! **

Elliot quickly moved away from the glass, hoping Olivia wouldn't suspect him of eavesdropping. Her eyes went right to him as she left the room.

"You okay?" he asked.

She started to say that she was fine, but decided to just tell him the truth instead. "No."

"He's not worth it, Liv."

Olivia just shrugged in response.

"Do you need a ride home?" Elliot offered.

"That'd be great."

The ride home was tense and silent. She stared out the window and he kept stealing glances at her. They pulled up to her apartment, but she didn't get out.

"You're not going to ask for a new partner this time, are you?" Elliot asked softly.

"Why would I -?" she started, turning to face him. Realization dawned on her and she shook her head. "We didn't do anything wrong this time."

They both knew what she meant by that. The deaths in this case had resulted from Porter's actions, not their own.

"Do you want to come up for a little bit? Talk?" Olivia offered.

"I'd like that," Elliot smiled.

Once they'd entered her apartment, Elliot sat down on her couch as she moved into her kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Olivia asked.

"Not right now, thanks."

She got herself a glass of water before joining him on the couch.

"It's been a long time since we've done this," Elliot mused.

"Done what?"

"Talked."

Olivia took a sip of her water.

"How's Kathy?"

"Olivia…"

"No," she cut him off. "I know you've noticed it too."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where do you think?"

"Somewhere that has nothing to do with Kathy."

"You sure about that? Dean seemed to have an effect on you."

"He seemed to have one on you too."

"Jealous?"

He couldn't believe she'd just asked him that.

"What is this really about?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia didn't respond. She just kept circling the rim of her glass with her index finger. Elliot knew his partner, knew _her_. He was going to have to be the one to reopen the can worms, and be the one to crack open a new one.

"I'm sorry," Elliot said, softly.

"For what?"

"For blaming you."

Olivia stared at him blankly.

"I didn't know how hard it was to shoot the man holding a gun to your partner's head."

She looked back down at her glass.

"This is what you wanted to talk about isn't it? Our unresolved issues?" he asked.

It was, but she didn't want to admit it. The idea seemed much better in her head.

Elliot continued, "It was like two different flashbacks in one."

"Both caused by the same man," Olivia added, finally joining the conversation. "Would you have taken the shot?"

"Not with him using you as a shield. Which is why I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you for not taking that shot when I was in your position."

"I considered taking the shot, you know. I just couldn't bring myself to do it," Olivia confessed. "I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Liv. I've been there."

She nodded taking another drink of water.

"Something's bothering you," Elliot mused.

Olivia shook her head.

"Fine. You don't want to talk about it? I will. I thought you were _dead_."

"Elliot…"

"I was back in that bus station. This wave of emotions from the past five years overcame me. I just… I was afraid, Liv. Terrified."

"I…"

"That whole Gitano thing was a mess. I blamed you for things I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"You've said that already."

"What do you want me say then?"

"Why are you jealous of Porter?"

Elliot just stared at her.

Olivia continued, "I understand the whole Gitano-Rojas connection. I get that you understand my point of view in the situation now. Hell, I even get what it must have felt like for me to go off to Oregon and not tell you anything. But the one thing I don't get is why you're so jealous of Porter. Aren't you and Kathy happy?"

"Yes, we're happy."

"They why –?"

"I don't know, Olivia! I can't explain how I feel, I just…"

He paused before continuing, looking her directly in the eyes.

"When I saw you fall to the ground, the first thought that crossed my mind was, there goes my chance. My chance at what, I don't know, but it was gone. And then when I was holding you in my arms… It's been three years since I've had those…feelings and I just don't…"

He looked away from her, burying his head in his hands. Olivia finally put down her water glass, which she had been fidgeting with all night. Elliot's cell phone rang and he reluctantly answered it.

"Hello? I'm with Olivia. I don't know, Kathy. I don't –. Rough. What do you want me to say? You wouldn't –. So then… Fine, don't expect to see me."

He hung up his phone and slumped down in his seat with a huff.

"I thought you said you were happy."

Elliot gave her a half smile. "I lied."

"Why'd you do that?"

He shrugged. "We've been fighting, more than we did before the separation. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me to the couch yet."

"You know you don't have to stay with her just because of Eli. I know divorce is frowned upon by the Catholic Church, but…"

He couldn't figure her out. Elliot swore something had happened to her in Oregon all of those years ago. She'd come back with long hair and a new persona he just couldn't read.

"I've been with her my whole life. She's all I know."

"Change isn't always bad."

He shot her a sidelong glance. She shrugged and picked up her water glass again.

"If neither of you are happy," Olivia continued, sipping at her water, "then why are you still together?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Elliot just stared at her. Olivia sighed.

"You said that you feel something… for me."

He nodded.

"Well I've felt something for you too."

"Past tense?"

She put her water down again and shifted so she was facing him.

"Yes and no."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yes, I've felt something for you in the past and no that doesn't only apply to the past."

He made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He'd never seen anyone with brown eyes as beautiful as hers. When he looked into them, he just wanted to…

Elliot shook his head and looked away.

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked, a hint of disappointment apparent in her voice.

"I'm _married_, Olivia."

"I. Know. That."

"So then –?"

"It's not like I expected anything to happen, Elliot. I just wanted to know why Porter made you so upset. That's all."

"Like hell it isn't!"

Olivia grabbed her now empty water glass and stormed into the kitchen. Elliot was right behind her.

"We could've had this conversation in the car. We didn't have to come all the way up to your apartment just so 'nothing could happen.'"

She spun around to face him.

"Elliot, it's 40 degrees outside. I was not about to have this conversation in your damn car!"

"How'd you know how long it was going to take? How did you even know that I'd respond?"

"Because I know us, Elliot. Because I know _you_."

There he was staring into those eyes again. Her silky bangs had fallen over her right eye and he just wanted to reach out and brush them away. He felt themselves moving closer to each other, like two charged magnets. At this moment, there was no Kathy; he had no kids; it was just him and Olivia.

His hand, with a mind of its own, reached out and tucked her bangs behind her right ear, before tilting her mouth up to his own. Five years. Five fucking, torturous, years he'd wanted to do this. And by the way Olivia kissed him back, he could tell she'd been tortured too.

He felt himself wanting more. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't even want _this_, but the five, if not eleven, years of pent up sexual tension were getting the better of him.

Elliot pinned her against the sink, hands covering hers as she braced herself against the counter. As he deepened the kiss, his hands trailed up her arms and into her hair. Her arms draped around his neck. He wanted her. God, he _wanted_ her.

She bit at his lips. He needed to stop. Needed to stop before he fucked her right there on her kitchen counter. She pressed herself into him. He pulled away from her lips just to sink his teeth into her neck. As a moan escaped her lips, Elliot was brutally taken back to reality.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes again. She wiped at the corners of her mouth, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I should go," he whispered.

"I thought you told Kathy not to expect you."

"Yeah, I also told her that I was with you. God knows what she's dreamed up in that head of hers…"

"The truth?"

He had to get out of there before he said or did anything stupid.

"See you tomorrow, Liv," Elliot said, heading towards the door.

"For what it's worth," Olivia started, "you're a much better kisser than Porter."

He couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the hallway.

"Night, Liv."

**AN: lalala Review anyone?**


	4. Perverted

**AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and adds! I love to know that you're out there reading! :) This chapter contains spoilers for Users, Turmoil, and Perverted. In fact a whole scene is word for word from Perverted, but I extended it to add my own storyline into it. I own nothing! Season 11 is just really inspiring to me… haha But I will be taking Perverted down a very different route, fair warning… Enjoy! **

Dumbfounded. She was absolutely dumfounded. He had kissed her. She had kissed him. They'd _kissed_. He was still _married_, something he had the need to keep pointing out to her.

She sighed and stared into her reflection in her bathroom mirror. She didn't even look like herself, at least not to her. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate with anyone; unless she counted that brief encounter with Porter…

She had wanted to do more than kiss her partner and it was obvious that he had too. Things were gong to be awkward this week…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOO

And awkward it was. Throughout their next case, they both acted like nothing had happened. The crime scene photo of their victim had been leaked onto the internet. Each suspect led them to a new one. It ended up being her twisted psychiatrist that was behind the whole thing.

Their next case started out like any other: a high school girl claiming she was raped by a football player. At trial, the defense claimed they had a witness who said the girl had recanted her statement and Alex was withholding evidence. So then she was put under watch by the bar, which in turn put SVU under a watchful eye. Things got even worse when Dickie went missing.

Kathy was suddenly showing up a lot more, and her presence made Olivia uncomfortable. She'd kissed her husband. She'd dreamed of going further with her husband. She _wanted_ her husband.

A description of a body matching Dickie's description came in. Olivia joined her partner at the crime scene. Elliot had been fearing the worst, but it turned out to be Dickie's friend instead. They found themselves working both cases. Things were still tense between them.

EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia was almost thankful when she woke up with a fever. A couple more days she could spend avoiding Elliot…and their issues…and that kiss… But of course, Elliot couldn't just leave well enough alone and showed up at her apartment.

"Have you seen a doctor?" he asked, walking in.

"No, it's just a bug."

"The Swine Flu is just a bug. Recognize him?"

Olivia looked at the jacket on Clyde, Elliot had handed her.

"No. Maybe he found the card on one of our victims and assumed that she'd talk, so he messed her up even worse and instead of coming to see us, she got revenge."

Olivia settled back down on the couch. She felt exhausted and the last thing she needed was Elliot throwing a case at her.

"Well I'll tell you what," Elliot started, picking up her blanket, "I'll figure it out, you rest. Got anyone taking care of you?"

He laid the blanket over her, tucking her in. She wasn't sure how she felt about this situation…

"No. I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are." Elliot placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up."

"101. Down from 102 last night. I'm on the mend!"

Elliot walked into her kitchen. "I'm gonna make you some tea."

"This happened outside St. John's?" Olivia asked, looking at the file again.

"Yeah and we checked, to nobody's great surprise, Clyde did not worship there." He opened her fridge. "You have absolutely no food in this house."

"They invented this great thing: it's called delivery."

Olivia got off of the couch taking the file and blanket with her. Elliot noticed some travel brochures on her counter and picked them up.

"Planning your tropical getaway?"

"A girl can dream can't she?" Olivia asked, snatching them out of his hands. "Stop snooping. I see Clyde was recently a guest at a stay he did a nickel at Attica for assault with a deadly weapon. Any chance it was over a woman?"

"It was a brawl at a bike expo. Let's get you into bed. Come on."

Olivia sighed at the remark. Oh the connotations that brought to her mind.

"You know these bike kings don't play nice," Olivia told him, as he dragged her away from the kitchen.

"I'm getting my hazard pay coming to see you. Fin's at the clubhouse."

He led her back to the couch.

"This isn't my bedroom."

_Yeah if I take you in there, I may never come out_. He thought to himself.

She caught him smirking.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened a couple of weeks ago?" she finally asked.

"With Porter? I thought we already talked about that…"

"Not about Porter…"

"I should go see of Fin found anything."

"Seriously? Elliot…"

"I'm getting a divorce."

"What? It's not because of…?"

"The thing with Dickie proved to be too much for us. Look Liv, I really have to go. Feel better, okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll try."

He left. She was stunned. Divorced? Was it because of her? Or was it because of something else? Elliot Stabler was single. She couldn't let herself go there, not again. She'd been in this place before; the place where she actually found hope in having a relationship with her partner.

Olivia knew it was false hope, but this time he'd kissed her. This time, he'd admitted that there were feelings there. This time…would be different.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Olivia was the prime suspect in this murder? Olivia Benson? _His_ Olivia Benson? She'd only killed twice in her entire life and they had been armed suspects who were about to commit murder. _This_…this wasn't her.

Elliot stared at her empty desk in front of him. She had absolutely no motive for this crime. If by some off chance she _had_ killed the guy, she would have had a reason to do so. And from what he could see, she had none.

She'd come in to work today to clear her name. No one on the squad actually believed she was the perp, but there was so much evidence connecting her to the crime. Someone was framing his partner, he was sure of it. And then IAB came to arrest her. Elliot made it his personal mission then to do whatever it took to clear her name.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you're getting divorced and yet you're putting your wife's house up on bail for your partner?"

"Looks that way."

He started to walk away from her.

"Elliot –."

"I know you're innocent, Liv and I wasn't about to let you sit in jail all night."

They stepped out into the night air together.

"Do you know who's trying to frame me?"

"I have a hunch. I'm checking on it tomorrow."

"I'm coming with you."

"Olivia –."

"No. I want to know who's trying to ruin my life. I'm coming."

They walked to his car in silence. They were both on edge.

"How does IAB know about Sealview?" Olivia asked as Elliot started his car.

"What are you talking about?"

"He told me that I killed Clyde because he was trying to rape me and I had a flashback to my 'experience.' He said it happened to people in my…condition."

"What condition?"

"PTSD."

He looked over at her. She was staring out the window, fidgeting nervously with her "fearlessness" necklace.

"Do you think _I_ told someone?" he asked her.

"I don't know what to think."

"Liv, I haven't…"

"He had no right to bring that up in a line of questioning."

"Wouldn't you have?"

"What?"

"We both do it, Liv. We bring up all sorts of personal crap to get a confession. It may be a dirty trick, but there's no law against it."

Olivia sighed.

"How close did he get?" Elliot asked softly.

"Harris?"

She looked over at him as he pulled up to her apartment.

"Yeah. You've never really talked about it."

"Maybe because I didn't _want_ to talk about it."

"What about now?"

"What are you doing, Elliot? You've barely talked to me in over a month and now you want me to talk to you about a very personal, traumatic event?"

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Olivia got out of the car.

"See you at eight?" she asked.

"You're the one who brought it up," Elliot pointed out.

"I just wanted to know _how_ he knew. I didn't want to talk about it."

"See you at eight."

**AN: The story will be completely original from here on out, I promise. I just had some fillery nonsense to get out of the way first. Make my day? (*cough* review *cough*) ;)**


	5. Return

**AN: Thanks to all my lovely readers out there! Love you guys. :) So this is where the story is about to completely change. Not really sure what brought this on, but you could say that I'm quite evil for doing so. What can I say? I love drama. ;) Enjoy!**

God, he was confused. One minute she was confessing her feelings for him and kissing him and the next she was freezing him out because he was freezing her out? Elliot ran a hand over his face. Today was going to be a long day.

He sat outside of Olivia's apartment, waiting for her to come down. He'd planned to check out this lead by himself, but she'd insisted on coming with. He really wished she hadn't. If this man turned out to be who he thought it was, things weren't going to be pretty.

But sure enough, here she came carrying a box of tissues. Elliot had to admit that despite her illness, she still looked beautiful. And before he could tell himself not to think like that, realization dawned on him. He was getting divorced. He was free to think whatever the hell he wanted about his partner, just as long as he didn't say it out loud…

Olivia opened the passenger door and slid into the seat next to him.

"How's the swine treating you?"

"For the 100th time, I don't have swine."

Elliot smirked at the unintentional rhyme and started his car.

"So where exactly are we going?" Olivia asked.

"We're following a lead," Elliot said, bluntly.

Olivia sneezed, or maybe it was a cough?

"Yeah, I got that much," she responded.

"Are you sure you're up to this? I mean, you still look pretty sick."

"I can handle this. Where are we going?"

"Do you remember Richard White?"

"That guy who stalked me ten years ago?"

Elliot nodded.

"Why? Do you think he's behind this? Isn't he still in jail?"

"I guess he got out somehow. It's just there was this picture – "

"White's dangerous. You were planning on hunting him down alone?"

"I could take him."

"He's one of those perps who likes mind games."

"I remember. Liv, this is why I didn't want you coming with me. Your personal issues with this guy –."

"Issues? He was _stalking_ me."

"He still is. How else could he have gotten your DNA to put on that knife?"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this last night?"

Elliot just shrugged in response. Olivia shook her head and stared out the window, wiping her nose. He noticed she always did that when she was tired of a conversation. It was as if looking at the world beyond this car, could actually physically remove her from the conversation.

"This place seems to be pretty far away," she muttered.

"20 minutes outside of the city."

"With no backup? Elliot are you crazy?"

"It's one man, Liv, and there's two of us."

"Whatever."

And with that, she turned back to the window.

EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO

They pulled up to the house 20 minutes later.

"This is the middle of nowhere," Olivia mumbled.

"I won't let him hurt you, Liv, I promise."

She shot him a smile as they approached the door. Elliot was about to knock when the door opened. They were greeted by not one, but _four_ familiar faces. He felt Olivia freeze next to him. God, why didn't he bring backup?

"Detectives. We've been waiting for you."

Then everything went black.

EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO

He found that he couldn't move. His arms and legs had been bound to a chair. Elliot struggled to open his eyes. Olivia was next to him, in the same predicament he was.

"Liv," he whispered softly. "Olivia."

Her eyes slowly started to open.

"Wha-?" she groaned.

"Shh," he hushed her. "We have to get out of here."

"Two against one my ass."

"How was I supposed to know he brought friends?"

"One of his 'friends' I thought was dead. Did I imagine Gitano getting killed or did you see that too?"

"No, Liv, Gitano's dead. I don't know who that was."

"His twin."

Elliot and Olivia turned toward the voice.

"Weren't expecting that were you now?" the Gitano-look-alike asked. "Victor and I did all of our crimes together, but we made sure his name was the only one people knew. Nobody really knows that I exist. By the way, I was the one who slit your throat in that bus station."

Both of the detectives' hands curled into fists.

"Which also means that I was the one who killed that boy. Funny isn't it, how I'm still here and my brother's not?"

"Not the word I had in mind," Elliot muttered.

"You're smart people. We knew you'd connect the clues of that biker's murder back to us. It was only a matter of time before you discovered that photo of White…" Gitano drawled on.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "Why frame me?"

"To get you here discreetly. No one knows the two of you are here, correct? Let alone together… I do believe you're not supposed to be working on your own case."

"What do you want with us?" Elliot asked.

"I thought that much was obvious," Gitano stated. "Revenge. Oh boys!"

Richard White appeared in the room. Elliot had expected him to be there; it was the two who followed him he wasn't ready for.

"Harris," Olivia growled.

Not only him, but Ray Schenkel, the pedophile Elliot had gone undercover to befriend and catch five years ago. He'd just barely made it out of there alive.

"I rounded up some old friends of yours," Gitano explained. "You just gotta know the right people and anything is possible."

Harris began to caress Olivia's cheek. She struggled to get away from him.

"The years have been good to you, even with this cold you have," he whispered.

"Fuck off!" Elliot growled.

"I think I'd rather fuck _her_," Harris smirked.

Panic crossed her face as tears glistened in her eyes.

"I think we'd all like that very much," White said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

Olivia shrank away from them as best as she could.

"I thought you were into little girls, Ray," Elliot remarked.

"Do I favor them? Yes. Would I turn down free sex? No," Ray grinned.

"Shall we flip to see who'll go first?" Gitano suggested, holding up a quarter.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Elliot commanded.

"What'cha gonna do Stabler? You're stuck to a chair," Gitano pointed out.

"Elliot…" Olivia whispered, looking to him for help.

"Umm…"

His mind raced. What could he do? He couldn't just sit here and let his best friend get gang raped by some of their worst "enemies"…

"At a lost for a comeback?" Ray sneered. "How unlike you."

"Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her," Elliot pleaded.

"I'm sorry detective, but we don't swing that way," Gitano laughed. "Why don't you guys go get the room ready?"

The other three men left. Elliot reached out and was able to lace his fingers between Olivia's.

"Stay strong," he whispered.

"I don't think I can."

"But before…"

"Harris didn't rape me, Elliot. Fin got there before anything happened. I couldn't even handle _that_."

"Liv, I'm so sorry I didn't bring backup. This is all my fault."

"Please don't blame yourself, El. You didn't know."

"Let the fun begin," Gitano smiled.

**AN: Told you it would be a disturbing twist. Fluff will return…eventually…**


	6. Trouble

**AN: Sorry for the super long wait and the cliffy. And I'm also sorry for how short this is going to be due to another cliffy… But on the bright side I intend on responding to your reviews. I use to do it all of the time, but then I got lazy… So enjoy!**

He'd never felt more helpless. They were forcing him to watch. Watch as the last bits of strength were ripped away from his partner. And there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

They'd stripped her down to her underwear and tied her down to the bed. Olivia fought them every step of the way and even managed to give Harris a bloody nose, but it was four against one and she just wasn't strong enough.

Elliot continued to try to free himself from the ropes which bound him to the chair. As he struggled, he could feel the ropes cutting into his skin. He didn't care; he just had to save her.

"Let's pick up where we left off," Harris stated, dropping his pants.

He tried to force his dick into her mouth. She thrashed and squirmed to get away from him. He grabbed her head, threading his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not putting that thing in my mouth," Olivia said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I'll just put it elsewhere," Harris sneered.

"No!" Elliot shouted. "If I let you kill me, will you let her go?"

"Elliot, don't do this," Olivia begged.

"Stay out of this, Liv!"

"I'm not going to let them kill you!"

"I'm not going to let them rape you!"

"At least I'll still be alive."

"You don't know that. They could still kill you. Better me than you."

"How can you say that? You have five kids, Elliot. I have no one. Just shut up and let this happen."

Ray pulled out one of the guns they'd confiscated from the detectives earlier.

"Someone got a death wish?" he asked.

The room was silent.

"That's what I thought. Go ahead, Harris."

Harris moved to take off her panties and she let him. Olivia was tired of fighting and it wasn't working anyway.

"Fight him, Olivia!" Elliot called.

"I can't," she whispered.

Harris licked his way up her thigh. She closed her eyes trying to think about anything but this.

"I'm so going to enjoy this," he whispered in her ear.

"You're a sick bastard," she told him.

"I know."

Elliot watched in horror as Harris proceeded to rape his partner. He was even more worried by the fact that she just laid there and took it.

"You know, this is no fun with you just laying there," Harris told her.

"Pity."

"You think you're so tough," Gitano spat. "But you're just like the rest of them. You may be a cop who deals with this every day, but you can't handle this. We _will_ break you."

"That's what _you_ think," Olivia spat back.

Gitano slapped her.

"Come on, Gitano. Is that the best you got?" Harris taunted.

A terrified look crossed Olivia's face.

"Not even close," Gitano said, devilishly.

"Don't do this," Elliot begged.

"You don't even know what I had in mind."

"I know what you're capable of."

"Do you? Or do you just know what my brother's capable of? That's the thing, you don't."

Elliot tried yet again to get out of the ties that bound him. No luck. He watched as Gitano began to circle the mattress, pondering his next move.

"Just let her go," Elliot tried again.

"In exchange for what?" Ray asked.

"I already told you, my life."

"Elliot, please," Olivia begged. "It's not worth it."

"How can you say that?"

"How can you say what _you're_ saying?"

"It's rather adorable, don't you think?" White interjected.

"What is?" Ray asked, confused.

"Both of them are so willing to sacrifice themselves to save the other. It's like they're in love or something. Just partners my ass!"

Gitano stopped his pacing. "We could have some fun with that."

"You can't rape the willing," White pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Olivia blurted.

"Don't worry darling, I wasn't referring to any of us. Suggesting that your _partner_ rape you…now that wouldn't be rape at all."

"That doesn't mean we can't still have some fun," Gitano stated.

"What'd you have in mind?" Harris asked.

"I won't do anything to hurt her," Elliot stated. "You can't make me do that."

"But what will you do to save her?" Gitano asked, pulling out his infamous knife.

"I've already told you."

"And your partner has made it very clear that she doesn't want that to happen."

Elliot looked over at her. She was shivering and her eyes were closed. White was toying with her hair. He _had_ to get her out of this mess.

"So what'll it be, Stabler?" Gitano pressed.

Elliot started to rock his chair, trying to get it to tip over. Maybe he could crawl to her and…

"Are you having a seizure?" Ray asked sarcastically, moving to steady the chair.

Gitano pressed the knife under Olivia's chin. Blood started to trickle out of the cut.

"Make a decision!" Gitano commanded.

"Fine, whatever. Just stop!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Good," Gitano smiled, giving him back his gun. "Kill her."

**AN: I know, I know, you hate me. Stay tuned…. ;)**


End file.
